gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Seaborne Confederation
The Seaborne Confederation was created when the regions of Tar and the Jeweled Cities, known then as AQUA, united with Novrania. They received Galomyr and the Sea of Glass from Celero in the year 470. At the request of the Salterri Imperium, a coat of arms was crafted. Their flag was the coat of arms on a bright red background. The Seaborne Confederation Charter 'Preamble:' The signatories of this treaty agree to certain articles of Confederation and perpetual Union between these independent nations. The name of this Confederation shall be, henceforth, called the “Seaborne Confederation” Articles of Confederation 1) These nations hereby mutually agree to join themselves to the Salterri Imperium and all its dictates and requirements. All rules and regulations established by the Imperial Senate and the Qzare shall supercede any rules and laws within the Confederation. 2) Each nation shall retain its sovereignty, freedom, independence and every power, jurisdiction and right with is not expressly delegated in these articles. 3) These nations hereby severally enter into a firm league of friendship with each other, for their common defense, the security of their liberties, and their mutual and general welfare, binding themselves to assist each other, against all force offered to, or attacks made upon them, or any of them, on account of religion, sovereignty, trade, or any other pretense whatever. 4) To better secure and perpetuate mutual friendship and discourse among the people of the different nations of this Confederations, we establish equal treatment and freedom of movement for the free inhabitants of each nation to pass unhindered between the nations, excluding "paupers, vagabonds, and fugitives from justice." All these people are entitled to equal rights established by the nation into which he travels. If a crime is committed in one nation and the perpetrator flees to another nation, he will be extradited to and tried in the nation in which the crime was committed. 5) A Congress of the Confederation will be created and three votes will be allocated to each nation. Each nation is entitled to a delegation of between three and thirteen members. Members of this congress are appointed by the legal authority of each nation, and term length and limits shall be established through the same authority. A stipend will be granted to these members for the purposes of maintaining proper offices. Congress shall have an official headquarters in Gibraltar, the new Capital City in Galomyr. 6) The Congress shall have the sole and exclusive right and power while assembled to determine peace and war; to exchange ambassadors; to enter into treaties and alliances, with some provisos; to establish rules for deciding all cases of captures or prizes on land or water; to grant letters of marque and reprisal (documents authorizing privateers) in times of peace; to appoint courts for the trial of pirates and crimes committed on the high seas; to establish courts for appeals in all cases of captures. The Congress shall serve as the final court for disputes between nations. 7) No nation or official of Congress may accept foreign gifts or titles, and granting any title of nobility is forbidden to the Congress. No nation may tax or interfere with treaty stipulations already in place. No nation may engage in war, without permission of Congress, unless invaded or that is imminent on the frontier. 8) A Senate of the Confederation will be created and one vote will be allocated to each nation. Each nation is entitled to a delegation of between one and nine members. Members of this Senate are appointed by the legal authority of each nation, and term length and limits shall be established through the same authority. A stipend will be granted to these members for the purposes of maintaining proper offices. The Senate shall have an official headquarters in the Salterri Imperium Capital. 9) The Senators are tobe held responsible for advising the Qzare on issues important to the SeaborneConfederation and pursuing the best interests of the Imperium and the Confederacy. They serve at the pleasure of the Qzare, and may be dismissed or replaced as the Imperium dictates. 10) The members of the Senate and the Congress shall select one person to serve as the senior diplomat and elected leader of the Confederation. This person shall serve for a minimum period of ten years. Further votes of competency can extend this persons leadership for another ten years. The official title shall be “Skipper-General”. The Skipper General will serves as commander in chief of all armed forces. 11) Every Nation is required to keep ready, a well-regulated (meaning well trained), disciplined, and equipped militia, with sufficient public stores of a due number of field pieces, tents, a proper quantity of arms, ammunition and camp equipage. No nation may stage troops in another nation without consent of the Congress. 12) Whenever military is raised for common defense, Colonels, ship Captains and military ranks below these will be named by the individual nation which provides the army unit. Individuals will be appointed ranks above Colonels or ship Captains solely by the Congress 13) Congress shall be appointed to stage military in an individual nation for common defense. Congress shall provide for expense and provision of these military units.14) Expenditures by the Seaborne Confederation will be paid by funds raised by each individual nation, and apportioned to the states based on the real property values of each. To facilitate fair taxation, Congress shall be authorized to establish a common standard for currency content and value. Individual nations shall retain the right to mint their own coinage through their legal authority. 15) These articles are perpetual, and can only be altered by approval of Congress with ratification by all the legal authority of the nations. Category:Realms Category:Greater Vassals